All In Transcript
Episode 1x06: " " Written by: Jim Campolongo and Joe Henderson Directed by: John T. Kretchmer Transcribed by: Afiawri Act 1 to: Neal and Peter on the sidewalk. Neal: Please tell me this isn't going to be another mortgage fraud case. Peter: What's wrong with mortgage fraud cases? Neal: They're boring. You stare at paperwork all day. Peter: You could stare at prison bars all day. Neal: Are you still playing that card? Peter: Makes me smile. to: Neal and Peter getting of the elevator at the office. Agent: Excuse me! Another agent: Get out of the way. Neal: Whoa! Why all the craziness? Peter: I don't know. This can't be good. Cruz: Peter, uh, Hughes wants to see you right away. Peter: All right. Neal: So. This what it looked like when I escaped? Cruz: I don't know. I was working important cases. Neal: What's going on? Cruz: Uh, the bureau is missing an agent. Neal: That isn't good. Cruz: Yeah, he's an undercover from the D.C. office. We lost contact with him twelve hours ago. Neal: What do you think happened? Cruz: Well, could be in trouble, could be laying low, we're not sure. Hughes, to Peter: We need somebody who understands money laundering. comes out and gestures to Neal. Neal: Excuse me, I have an important case to deal with. to: Neal fiddling with dominoes. Peter: This is Agent Mark Costa. He was posing as a drug trafficker, looking to clean some dirty cash through this guy. Lao Shen, money launderer. Costa was working him. ‘Til last night. Hughes: According to his last contact, Lao was making a pit stop in New York for seventy-two hours. And after that he boards a flight to the home land and we lose him. Neal: So why you telling me this? Hughes: Nicholas Halden. Neal: Who? Peter: Cut the crap, Neal. Hughes: We know he's one of your aliases. Peter: You created him to launder cash through that Canary Island scam you ran in oh four. Multimillionaire with a penchant for gambling. Ringing any bells? Neal: I might've heard of him. Are you willing to offer him full immunity? Hughes: Done. I don't give a damn what you did five years ago, I want to find my agent. Neal: Then what can Nick do to help? Hughes: We want you to make contact with Lao using this identity. What do you know about Pai Gow? Neal: I know it sounds delicious. It's a Chinese version of poker played with dominos. Not really my game. Peter: Make it your game. Lao likes to contact new clients using certain hands or bets. You'll be playing an underground table in China town. Tomorrow night. Hughes: I'm not going to lie to you, this is a dangerous one, Caffrey. Neal: High stakes. I'm in. to: Intro. Cut to: Neal and Mozzie on Neal's couch. Neal: I asked you to teach me the game. This movie is terrible. Mozzie: Wait! Shhh. Li Kang in the movie: Let's take this to the next level. Farmer boy in the movie: You took it to the next level when you killed my family. Li Kang: Your wager, then? Farmer boy: One hundred grand? Neal: How did they know about Nick Halden? Mozzie: Shhh. Li Kang: Surely you can't believe that you w- Mozzie: Let's be honest. Nick was not your best work. He's no Steve Tabernacle. Neal: Steve was a good man. Mozzie: Steve is a good man. Besides, you should be more concerned with what the guy with the ring wants. Neal: I don't know. I've stolen a lot of stuff in my lifetime. Mozzie: Maybe... Poe’s Tamerlane book? Neal: Nope, sold that a while back. The Tamayo painting. Mozzie: Not worth all this. Neal: Washington's love letters. Mozzie: Seriously, I don't even know why you stole that in the first place. Martha... oh! Oh! This is my favorite part! Farmer boy: Too rich for your blood, Li Kang? Li Kang: I believe it is your blood that will make me rich, farmer boy! Neal: Okay, what are they doing right now? Mozzie: Oh, they're drawing from the wood pile. With these tiles, they make two hands. Oh, oh, wait! Wait! Shhh, shhh! He just played the death tile. Neal: Death tile? Mozzie: Well, the movie takes a few liberties. Neal: Then why are we watching it? Mozzie: It's a cult classic! Li Kang: Perhaps... or perhaps too bad for you! Mozzie: Okay, fine, what do you have to do? Neal: Fold above the bank. If I get a better hand than the dealer and then throw it away, Lao knows I'm a prospect. Mozzie: Okay... well, ideally you want something like this. These are some of the best tiles you can get. You trash a hand like this and you're in. It's like folding pocket aces. Neal: All right. Then, let's practice. Mozzie: All you have to do is lose. You want to practice losing? Neal: No, I have to win first. Then lose. June, coming in: I thought perhaps you gentlemen might like something to eat. Neal and Mozzie: Thanks, June. June: What're you watching? Mozzie: Tiles of Fire. June: Part one? Mozzie: Part two's up next. June: Ah-ha. Don't start without me. Neal: There's a sequel? Mozzie: Five. to: The FBI conference room. Peter: Good news. We put word out Nicholas Halden's in town and looking to do business. Lao's people took the bait. We're sending you in as an investor to his money laundering scheme. Lao's game takes place just off of Mott Street, which means we'll be setting up around the corner. Cruz: At Mai Shilin restaurant. Jones: Oof. Been there. Good dumplings. Peter: And an even better HQ for our purposes. Family that owns the place are trusted CIs for the bureau. They've had dealings with Lao in the past. We'll monitor the game from the second floor. Look. There's an agent missing in all this, so everyone stay sharp. to: A narrow hallway. Peter: The FBI is truly grateful for your help, Mr. Twan. Twan: I just want Lao out of the neighborhood. He's been taking from my business for years. And with my own debt piling up, I can hardly afford to be in his. Peter: I understand. Twan: Look, I too am grateful for your help. opens a door and everyone steps out of their shoes. Except Peter. Neal: Come on. toes off shoes, revealing blue animal-patterned socks. Those standard FBI issue? Peter: They were a gift from Elizabeth. Neal: One that keeps on giving. Twan: We tried to make room. Peter: It's perfect. little girl takes something from the case on the table. Twan: Apologies. My daughter, Bai. murmurs in Chinese. Peter: Uh. Hi there. I'm going to need that back, okay? There, thank you. starts to cry. Twan: Hey… shhh. whispers to her in Chinese. Neal: Peter, what are you- Peter: What do you mean I just grabbed the- Neal: Do you have a business card? Do you have a business- hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay, ready, watch this. Ready? One, two, three! Where'd it go? Where'd it go? Where'd it go? Wait a second, is it right here? Is it right there? Twan: How silly. Neal: There you go. Bai: Thank you. Peter: You know, every time I see you do that, I check for my wallet. checks. Neal holds it up. All right. Let's get you suited up. to: Downstairs. Peter: Game starts in ten. You review the building layout? Neal: Camera surveillance, electronic pass code, it's standard stuff. Peter: Any questions? Neal: Just one. Where did Elizabeth get those socks, because Christmas is coming up soon- Peter: Enough. Neal: There is one small problem. Peter: What? pulls up his pant leg, revealing the tracker. Peter hands him a gold watch. Neal: Wow. It's a really nice fake. Peter: It's more concerned with telling us where you are than telling time. We deactivated your anklet thirty seconds ago. Lauren, if you'll do the honors. Neal: Be gentle. Cruz: Yeah, never really been the gentle type. Peter: All right, there's a GMS transmitter inside. It's one way, but we'll be able to hear everything that happens. Neal: Everything? Everything. Peter: Lao is dangerous, Neal. We're pulling you at the first sign of trouble. Neal: Fine. As long as I don't draw the death tile. Peter: There's a death tile? to: Neal walking to a door in an alleyway. Neal to a man inside with a clipboard: Halden. Nick Halden. to: The agents back above the restaurant. Neal: Halden's golden. Peter: He got through. a bullet hole: What happened here? Twan: Lao. Peter: He was in your home? Twan: No, his men. They came in one night to make sure I would pay. Peter: With a gun. Twan: They fired a bullet two inches from my baby's crib. While Bai was still sleeping in it. to: A crowded room. Someone: Which one looks lucky? Neal: How you doing? Don't get 'em wet, don't feed 'em after midnight, right? Never mind. Meilin: Yum Seng. It's a toast. Drink and win. Neal: Yum Seng. One down. One to go. Meilin: Eight and seven. Nice hand. Neal: I'm out. Meilin: You could've won. Neal: I've got more important things than winning. Lao: You folded on a good hand. Mister...? Neal: You know who I am. And you know why I'm here. Lao: For a man of your reputation, Mr. Halden, it took some time to find the hand you needed. Neal: Pai Gow isn't my game. Lao: What is your game? Neal: Perhaps we should discuss that in private. Lao: We have time for that. Another hand? to: FBI agents. Peter: Don't rush him, Neal. Neal: I'm always in for one more game. Peter: Good, good. Jones’s radio: …location. Jones: Peter, we've got a problem. NYPD got a tip off. They're about to raid the game. Peter: Who tipped them off? Jones: I have no clue. Peter: They're going to get Neal killed. All right, you get me captain Shadduck of NYPD before they crash this whole thing. to: the Pai Gow tables. Lao's bodyguard, pulling a gun: Cop! Neal: They're not with me. Lao: I don't believe in coincidence. Neal: Maybe you should. Someone: Let's get out of here! NYPD: NYPD! Stay where you are! Meilin: Lao, let's go. Someone: Go, go, go! Someone: Where's the exit? NYPD: Hands on the table. Everyone down, down. We will shoot! Freeze! to: the agents. Peter: Come on Neal, just give yourself up. Tell them you're FBI. NYPD: Shots fired, shots fired. Got a white male, six foot, gray suit, heading out of the building. Jones: I don't think he gave himself up. Peter: Maybe it's not him. to: NYPD chasing Neal. NYPD: This way! Neal: Trying to save my cover here, guys. to: Peter. Peter: It's him. All right. He's not with me in three minutes, you mobilize back up and tell NYPD to stay the hell out of our way! And where are my damn shoes? to: Neal running, then hiding in the crowd. Neal: Getting a little tired of being chased, Peter. Call the cops off me. Peter: Where is he, Jones? Jones: He's moving north on Allen. NYPD: Down here! NYPD: All right… men approach Neal. Meilin: It's okay. Lao says to let me handle it. Neal: Have I thanked you for that drink? Meilin: No. Neal: Remind me to. Meilin: Lao knows why you folded back there. He respects it. Come with me and you can complete your business. Neal: Is he going to point any more guns at me? Meilin: You'll be fine, trust me. Neal: Then lead the way. Jones: You getting this, Peter? Peter: He's trying to save the operation. to: The room above the restaurant. Jones: Looks like they're heading to a hotel off Mulberry. Peter: Caffrey doesn't leave Chinatown then neither do we. Jones, I want two of our guys positioned on the front and rear of the place. Once that's settled, find out what the hell happened back there. Get the NYPD call log for starters. I'm not buying this coincidence at all. Cruz: Who is this girl? Peter: That's what you're going to find out. Cruz: Where do you want me to start? Peter: Plenty of traffic cams in the area. Have NYPD pull a photo from one of those. speed dials Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Another all nighter? Peter: I married a perceptive woman. Elizabeth: I married a predictable man. All right, so no dinner tonight. How about lunch tomorrow? Peter: That sounds great. Elizabeth: What did Neal do now? Peter: Nothing. Yet. Elizabeth: You know, I wouldn't worry too much about him. He respects you, you know. Peter: I think you're overselling our bond a little bit. Elizabeth: I don't. Good luck. to: Meilin and Neal entering the hotel room. Neal: Nice place. When will Lao be joining us? Meilin: He won't be. Neal: Then what are we doing here? Meilin: He told me to stay the night with you. Neal: There's only one bed. Meilin: I wasn't planning on sleeping. Were you? Let me get you a drink. to: Peter pacing. Peter: Only Caffrey. Cruz: Ugh, already seen this one on cinemax. Jones: I haven't. Meilin: Lao says I should keep an eye on you until we can arrange another meeting. Neal: So what do we do until then? Meilin: Relax. Have a drink. Neal: I'm good for now. Meilin: It's not drugged or poisoned. Why don't you just relax? Let's start with this. takes off his watch. Neal: What are you doing? Meilin: Taking you off the clock. takes the watch over to the sink. And smashes it with a glass. to: Peter. Peter: What happened? Jones: We just lost the transmitter. Should we go in? Peter: No. We've got guys on the entrances. We can track Caffrey if he leaves the room. Cruz: Assuming he leaves the room. to: Neal Neal: Hey, that was an expensive- Meilin, pulling a gun: Fake. Neal: I am really tired of guns being pointed at me tonight. Meilin: Nicholas Halden isn't the kind of man who would wear a fake watch. Neal Caffrey, on the other hand- Neal: You know who I am. Meilin: You've been on our watch list for years. Neal: Could you be more specific? ‘Cause I've been on so many, it's kind of hard to keep track. Meilin: Interpol. Neal: You know my name, but I don't know yours. Meilin: My name is Meilin. Neal: Why is Interpol interfering in an FBI investigation? Meilin: It's the other way around. Neal: You called the cops. Meilin: And you screwed everything up by impressing Lao with your fancy table tricks. Now I'm stuck with you. Neal: Am I such a bad guy to be stuck with? Meilin: If you take Lao, we'll never get his boss. He's a much bigger fish. Neal: Yeah, I get it. Turf war. So why are we here? Meilin: You're going to let Lao walk. Neal: Yeah, I don't know if you heard, but the Bureau and I are kind of pals lately. I can't flip on them. Meilin: You can botch the deal. Besides, you help me, I'll make sure you get the one thing you want most. Neal: What, a new watch? Meilin: Kate. Neal: What do you know about Kate? Meilin: I know where she is. Neal: So do I. I want the man who's got her. Meilin: I can help you with that. Neal: I think I'll take that drink now. to: Cruz and Peter, still in the room above the restaurant. Peter: Oh, damn. Oh, I told you to wake me if I drifted off. Cruz: Oh, come on, Boss, you needed a break. Peter: Anything happen? Cruz: Nope. Peter: How long have I been out? Cruz: About a half an hour. Peter: Okay, get some rest. I'll take over. Cruz: ‘Kay. Peter: What happened to my sock? Cruz: I don't know. I was watching the monitor, remember? Peter, seeing Bai: Did you steal my sock? You're a little klepto, aren't you? Yeah. You have no idea what I'm saying, do you? Keep that up, you'll end up like Neal. You don't want that, trust me. door opens. He's unreliable. He never listens to you. And he always gets himself in trouble. I mean, it's not like I'm worried about him. I just feel responsible. Anything happens to him, I'll have a lot of paperwork to fill out. Paperwork's a hassle. Neal's a hassle. But then again, that was a neat card trick, huh? Neal: Nice to know I'm appreciated. Peter: I knew you were there. Neal: Yeah? Peter: Yeah. Neal: You also know that she speaks perfect English? Bai: You're weird. He he! Peter: I want my sock back! Neal: You’re a bad influence. How'd you get here? Neal: I, uh, caught a lift with one of the G-men you put in front of the hotel. Peter: Told those guys to call me if they say you. Neal: I told them not to bother you. You get a little cranky if you don't get your beauty sleep. Peter: What happened to the watch? Neal: Oh, uh, I must have banged it up during the chase. When did it cut out? Peter: While you were in the hotel room. Neal: Oh, that's too bad. Guess you missed all the good stuff. Peter: So can she make the meet happen? Neal: She'll contact me with the time and place. Peter: Good. Jones, if you'll do the honors? Cruz: Hey. Uh, NYPD traced their tip off on the game to a cell phone registered to a Miss Meilin Wan. Jones: Same girl Caffrey had a sleep over with last night. Neal: You sure about that? Cruz, taking a photo from Jones: Yeah. That's from a traffic cam a block away at the exact same time a call was placed. A courier company lists the hostess bar on Canal as the place of business. Peter: I want to check it out. I'm curious why Miss Meilin wants to call the cops on Lao's game. Especially if she wants to keep your deal alive. You got a problem with that? Neal: Let's go. to: Neal, Peter, and Cruz in Chinatown. Peter: Looks like our employees are on break right now. Any thoughts on how to approach this one. No? Isn't this the part where you say we should buy them a drink? Neal: I can't go in there, it will blow my cover. Peter: Guess I'll have to show you how it's done. approaches four women chatting in Chinese. Hello. Agent Burke. FBI. Want to ask you a few questions about one of your coworkers. Miss Meilin Wan. all start talking at him, in Chinese. One at- one at a time, please. You're- Does anyone- does anyone know where she is right now? Oh, really? ‘Cause- you know where she lives? Neal: That's the same guy who caught me, right? Cruz: That's the guy who caught you twice. Peter: Does anyone speak English? Anyone? You know, okay, all right. All right, thank you. Thanks very much. Neal: So that's how it's done? Peter, holding up a recording device: Yeah, that's how it's done. Amazing what someone will say when they don't think that you speak can the language, isn't it? Have a translator meet us at the office. Let's see what they were saying behind the back of the bumbling FBI agent. to: The conference room. Peter: Where's the translator? Cruz: Won't be here for another hour. Peter: Oh, damn it. All right, let her run. Maybe we can pick up a name at the very least. Recorded Peter: Meilin Wan. Wan? Meilin Wan? Oh really? Cause- Cruz: Catch anything? Peter: Not so much. Recorded Peter: -know where she lives? Peter: Where's subtitles when you need them? Bai: Ehehe! Someone called you a bad name. Jones: There you are. Sorry about that, we're, uh, taking Victor's statement and I guess she heard your voice. All right, let's go. Peter: Hold on. Got an idea. to: Bai transcribing the recording. Bai: The ladies are mean. And I think they're stupid. Peter: Leave that out. Recorded Peter: ...where she is right now? to: Peter's office. Peter: Something about Meilin working the night shift. Place called Red Lantern. Where do I know that from? Jones: It could be a club or a restaurant. Neal: Could be a sun burnt super hero. It's a waste, Peter. Following Meilin's not getting us any closer to Lao or Costa. Jones: Found it. Red Lantern Exports. Looks like Costa suspected it was a shell company for Lao. That's what he was looking into before he disappeared. Peter: So she had a part time job at a warehouse. That's an eclectic resume. Still wasting our time? knocks on the door and nods. Peter: Jones, look up that address for me. Cruz: So the results on Meilin's facial scan came back. Peter: You got anything? Cruz: Nothing. Because it came back restricted. Peter: Restricted? Which means she's either a CI or working for another organization. Run it through the interagency database. Cruz: Already did. to: Peter and Elizabeth walking down the sidewalk. Peter: She's Interpol. Elizabeth: You think Neal knows? Peter: He spent six hours alone with her in a room. He knows. Elizabeth: Maybe he was keeping his cover. Okay, he knows. Peter: He's playing me. Elizabeth: Well, there's really only one reason why he would keep something from you. Peter: Just one? …Kate. Elizabeth: What're you going to do? to: Neal and Peter trying a locked warehouse door labeled RED LANTERN EXPORTS. Peter: Pick that for me. Neal: Don't we need a warrant? Peter: Oh, look at you, law abiding citizen all of a sudden. I got goose bumps. Agent Costa already filed for one. Neal: But I don't have my tools. Peter: Well, I got mine. to: Neal and Peter in the warehouse. Neal: Think I just saw the Ark of the Covenant back there. Peter: If my face melts, let me know. Neal. Neal: Sign of a struggle. Peter: Scuff marks. Neal: Looks like someone was dragged right down that way. Peter: Blood. opens the freezer. It's Agent Costa. hear the sounds of several people entering the warehouse. Neal: Lao's men. I didn't see an alarm system. Peter: They're not here for us. Neal: Then who? Peter: Costa. No, come on! No service. starts to pull his gun. Neal: No! No, what are you-? Peter: You got a better idea? to: Lao's men approaching the freezer. Peter and Neal watch from a high shelf as the men transport the body. to: Neal and Peter on the ground. Peter: Let 'em walk right out the door! Neal: Would you rather be dead? Peter: This isn't a game, Neal. I think it's time you and I had a little heart to heart. Neal: About what? Peter: Your friend at Interpol. to: The Burke house. Neal, whispering: I never lied to Peter. Elizabeth: You did leave a few things out. Neal: You don't understand, I need to find Kate. She's in danger. Elizabeth: Look, my husband really wants to trust you, but you keep giving him reasons not to. You're on your own on this one. Neal: Please, please, no, stay! Don't go. Peter: So what now? Peter: Now I wouldn't take you off this case if I could. Neal: I wasn't talking about the case. Peter: What did Interpol promise you? Did Meilin promise you Kate? Neal: What was I supposed to do? She said she could find her. Peter: In exchange for what? Neal: They want Lao to walk. Peter: Do you know why? Neal: They're after his boss. Peter: Lao doesn't have a boss. You know what this is really about? It's about jurisdiction. If they arrest him on Asian soil, they get additional funding from China's government. Neal: Additional funding? Peter: Yeah, half a million dollars. That's the price of a dead FBI agent. You really think you can believe everything she tells you? We either take down Lao now, or our partnership comes to an end. Neal: We're partners? Peter: You tell me. to: Meilin and June chatting in Neal's apartment. June: Oh. Hello, Neal dear. I was just having a charming conversation with your friend. It has been wonderful to meet you. Meilin: Likewise, June. Now that I know you're such a wonderful host, don't be surprised if I stop by again soon. June, quietly to Neal: I'd keep my eye on that one. Neal: What happened to Costa? Meilin: What, no small talk? Neal: I saw a dead FBI agent today. Not really feeling like small talk. Meilin: I'm the reason you found that body. Neal: You expect me to believe you left a breadcrumb trail on purpose? Meilin: Your agent deserved a proper burial. Neal: Well he didn't get one. Was his cover blown? Meilin: Lao suspected he was working for a competitor, not a government. You don't believe me. Neal: Have a pretty good reason not to. You lied to me about why you want Lao. Meilin: And? Neal: And you're letting a murder go free to curry political favor. That sits right with you, then maybe I should rethink our arrangement. Meilin: I'm just doing my job. And right now my job is to make sure the FBI can't monitor any of Lao's accounts during your meeting tomorrow. Doesn't matter to me what happens after that. Oh, Neal? The man who's got Kate? I know who it is. to: The surveillance van. Peter, giving Neal a watch: Anklet off. You better not break this one. When they scan you for bugs, manually deactivate the transmitter. Press it again, it turns it back on. And you damn well better turn it back on. Neal: I will, Peter. Peter: Once you give Lao our account number, we'll be able to scan the dirty money. Between that and the audio from the watch, we'll be able to put this guy away for good. Neal: Anything else? Peter: Yeah. Good luck in there. to: Neal and Meilin in an elevator. Meilin: Do you have the account number? And you're ready for this? Neal: Ready. to: the surveillance van. Jones: He cut the signal. Peter: What's important is when he turns it back on. Keep an eye on the bank account. to: the elevator. Meilin: I'm going to give you a new account number to use. One the FBI can't trace. One three one two seven eight eight seven one. Got it? Repeat it to me. Neal: I got it. Meilin: Relax, Neal. It's almost over. Lao: I apologize for the scene the other night. As you know, you can never be too careful. Neal: I completely understand. I think you'll find this to be the beginning of a very rewarding relationship for both of us. Lao: I hope so. Meilin speaks very highly of you, Mr. Halden. The account number, if you please. Neal, scooping up a few dominos on the sly: One three one two seven eight eight seven one. to: the van. Peter: Any movement on the account? Cruz: Nothing. Peter: Come on, Neal. to: Lao's computer. It reads: TRANSACTION COMPLETE. Lao: And just like that, we are partners. We'll contact you in two weeks with your money. Minus the ten percent fee, of course. Neal: Of course. to Meilin: All right, I did what you wanted, now tell me who has Kate. Meilin, handing him a flash drive: It's all in there. Neal: Hey Lao! We never got to finish our game. I'll make it worth your while. An extra ten percent if you win. Lao: Very well. Come, lose your money. Meilin: What are you doing? Neal: Oh, I already transferred the money from your account. Doesn't matter what happens now, right? to: Lao and Neal playing. Lao: One more hand and I’ll have all of your money. Are you certain you want to go again? Neal: Just to keep things interesting, my watch for yours. Come on, Lao. What's life without a little risk? Lao: Why not? to: the van. Jones: The signal's back. Peter: What is that? Jones: It sounds like dominos. to: Neal, Lao, and Meilin. Lao: You look worried. Neal: Do I? Yum Seng. Lao: Yum Seng. Some days the tiles don’t fall the way we want. Neal: Some days they do. to: the van. Neal, over the transmitter: At lease I lost my watch to a worthy adversary. to: Meilin putting the watch on Lao. Meilin: It appears luck was not on your side today. to: the van. Lao: A strange thing. Even though my profits are one hundred fold in business, a victory with the tiles is supremely more satisfying. Lao's man: The American had no talent. Lao: They rarely do. Lao's man: The outstanding parcels have been delivered. Lao: And the body? Lao's man: Disposed of, sir. Lao: Good. A dirty business. It'll be a relief to be home. Neal: Anything good on the radio? Peter: We got him. to: Neal, Peter, and Mr. Twan eating. Peter: He’ll going away for a long time. Lao might as well have confessed in front of a grand jury with the hours of transcript we have on him. Mr. Twan: I just want to thank you, let you know that you are welcome back here any time. The neighborhood's better off without Lao. Neal: You know, I think these are the best dumplings I've ever had. Mr. Twan: I'll get you some more. Peter: So. Are you going to tell me what was on that flash drive? Neal: You were right. It was empty. Peter: Oh no. Bai: Close your eyes. Peter: Why? Neal: Would you just close them? Bai, holding up Peter's sock: Open. Peter: Oh-ho! David Copperfield she ain't. Xie xie ni. to: the FBI office. Neal: So what's next, partner? Peter: Don't call me that. phone rings. Neal: Yeah? Meilin: Hello, Neal. Neal: You calling to apologize about the empty flash drive? Meilin: That was a necessary precaution. I had to be careful with something this sensitive. Neal: So you know who has Kate? Meilin: I don't have a name, but I know this: he's FBI. Background music: Take me away from here and all today's pain. Neal: How do you know? How do you know that? Music: You know I see it all so clear like the morning after the rain. And I worry all the time. It's coming around the bend. Maybe I'm just going crazy when it feels like- it feels like- it feels like- feels like –it feels like- it feels like- the end.